You've Got a Boyfriend Anyway
by Klaineisland
Summary: Originally this was part of a series but I stopped writing it Nd made it into its own book. KLAINE E P.s there's a lot of smut haha I'm not good at summarie but it's goodboy!Blaine badboy!Kurt (kinda)
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally part of a series, but I decided to stop writing it on my other account. My other account was Crikut, so yeah. And the title of this book is from a song I really love.  
Sex-1975  
It's really good! Haha anyway, I'll just cut to the chase.

Chapter 1:

Four years had passed since Blaine's mother had passed. When he was little, he never thought of loosing his parents. Even though he didn't care for his father, his mother made him happy. Blaine was ten when the accident happened.

Crystal Anderson was in a wreck when she got hit by a truck, sliding in the rain. Now that Blaine was thirteen though, he understood why she died. His therapist had told him it was her time, and he accepted it.

He soon met this boy, who said he had feelings for Blaine, when he was in seventh, but Blaine didn't know a thing about dating, so he turned him down. Blaine never thought about what his own sexuality was, but he knew that he wasn't interested in girls, come around his sixth grade year.

The way they talked and acted, he just didn't understand it. So he guessed he liked boys, but didn't know for sure. When he had told the boy, Jared, that he liked boys he didn't know why he was turned down. Jared was a sophomore.

"But, you said you like boys, so why don't you like me?" Jared's eyes were rimmed with tears and his face was in a frown. Blaine shifted from his left foot to his right.

"It's not that I don't like you, because you are nice," Blaine hesitated, pushing his curls off his face, slightly. "it's... It's just that I'm trying to find myself. I mean, we're young." He paused when he saw a look of anger on Jared's face. "Jared, we can still be friends." Blaine opened his arms, being the nice and sweet Blaine Anderson. But Jared just starred at him.

"Fuck you, Blaine. Don't ever talk to me again." He stormed off, leaving Blaine arms still open wide.

Well starting eighth grade, Blaine new he was gay. Once he told his own dad, he beat him and threated to kill him if he didn't change. Well Blaine ended up calling Child Services, and got his father arrested. What he didn't know was that in that resulted him being put into a foster home. So Blaine spent the rest of his eighth grade year at a foster home until one week of summer, he was adopted. His parents name was Louis and Lynn Kiniper, but he asked if he could keep his original last name and they agreed.

Now that he was fourteen and was about to start his freshman year, he was also trying to deal with living with his new parents. They didn't like the way he dressed or had his hair curly, so they made him gel it back and wear vest and bowties. It's not that Blaine didn't like it, though they could use less gel in his hair.

Blaine also had a little brother named Leo. He had blond hair like his parents, but his eyes were a piercing blue, while there's were brown. His hair was always hanging over his face, refusing to let anyone cut it. Leo was only six at the moment, so he was starting his first year of elementary school. He was a good kid, Blaine thought. He could sing very well. Blaine usually spent his time with his little brother up in his room, either playing him songs on the piano they had, or singing to him when he was tired. His new parents seemed to think he was the perfect, gay son ever. At least they didn't mind what his sexuality was.

Weeks later, Blaine got in touch with Jared again, willing to experience what it felt like to have an to be someone's boyfriend.

Blaine sat across from Jared, a smile on his lips, rubbing the boys knuckles with his thumb. Knowing that Blaine was fourteen and Jared seventeen, Blaine's parents were okay with it.

"So I was thinking, after dinner, we could go to my house, maybe watch a few movies?" Jared said, smiling lovely over at Blaine. Before he let Blaine answer he started talking again. "It'll be fun! I'll invite Hank and Ross too, double date!"

Blaine stopped running his thumb on Jared's hand and sat up a little. "I... I don't know,"

"Come on! We've been dating for over a month now, and you haven't been to my house not once. I've even been to yours, even met your new family. You haven't met mine!" Jared pouted.

Blaine rubbed his forehead. Jared was always a whiner, whenever he wanted something, and many times, Blaine has gave in. Maybe he should go, because its still summer, and he didn't have a curfew.

He grabbed Jared's hand again, smiling. "Yeah, I'll come. But Hank and Ross don't need to be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Smutty smut smut!*

Chapter 2:

Blaine pushed Jared up against the wall attacking his neck, furiously. He ran his hands up on Jared's bare chest feeling every inch of his tore off Blaine's cardigan and pushed him on the bed . Blaine wasn't here now, he was in his own mind. Blaine was drunk.

***  
When Blaine and Jared entered Jared's house, they found it empty.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Jared said walking into the kitchen. Blaine sat down on the couch and starred at the huge flat screen. He felt awkward being in someone's house, tangling his hands together.

A few minutes later Jared came out with two wine glasses and a bottle of Moscato. He smiled, deviously at Blaine when he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, Jared, whose are those for?" Blaine sat up a little bit and bit his lip. He watched Jared put the glasses and bottle on the coffee table and picked a movie. Before he answered, he went back in the kitchen and brought back two full cases of beer.

"Us, obviously!" Jared set those cases in between them on the couch and looked over to Blaine. "Oh come on Blaine! You never drank have you?" Blaine looked away. Jared laughed, clearly amused by this. "Well, today's your lucky day!" He handed Blaine a wine glass, already filled with wine.

"Jared, I can't. I'm just fourteen. That's under aged drinking!" Blaine placed the glass on the table and took Jared's hand in his. Blaine could have easily called his parents and asked if they could pick him up, but part of him wanted to stay. He couldn't just leave Jared, he actually liked him.

"Never say never." Jared let go of Blaine's hand and drank the liquid in one gulp. He quickly poured himself another and drank it again. On his tenth glass of wine, Blaine became worried.

"Have you drank... before?" Blaine grabbed the bottle of wine away from him. Jared frowned, but then grabbed a bottle of beer. He chugged it down before Blaine could stop him. He burped loudly, and smiled over at Blaine.

"Come here!" Jared threw himself over at Blaine and placed hot kisses on his mouth. Blaine fought back a little, but when Jared ran his hands through Blaine's hair, making his curls pop out from all the gel he kissed him back, with a lot of passion. They made out for a least two minutes before the movie actually started, scaring the crap out of them.

Blaine was now all sweaty, with his poofy curls out on his head. Jared's red helmet hair was sticking up and his mouth was all swollen from kisses.

Only about ten minutes into 'Life of Pi' Blaine had drunken eight bottles of beer. He had already thrown off his bow tie, and loosened his pants by unbuckling his belt. He had no idea what was going on, only that he needed to drink more. He looked over to Jared who was a blur right now. He had his shirt off and was only wearing boxers.

Suddenly he got up, still holding a half full bottle. He poured it down his throat and tossed it on the love seat across from them. "I'm going up, wanna come t-too?" He didn't even wait for an answer, already started to walk up the stairs. Blaine followed after him. They didn't even make it into the room before they started attacking each others lips. They walked into Jared's room and slammed the door shut. Blaine held Jared up on the wall and started to kiss him all over.

Blaine pushed Jared up against the wall attacking his neck, furiously. He ran his hands up on Jared's bare chest feeling every inch of his body. Jared tore off Blaine's cardigan and pushed him on the bed. They were both in their boxers now, making out. Jared made his way down Blaine's body. He kissed him lightly on his nipples. Blaine let out a soft moan, gripping the bed sheets. Jared licked his way down to Blaine's waist, making small circles above his boxers. He traced a finger down and over Blaine's covered cock and he shivered.

Jared started to pull his boxers down, before Blaine stopped him.

"Wait! I can't- we can't do this." Blaine sat up and looked at Jared sadly. " I haven't even started my freshman year! I'm not ready yet. Please..." But Jared only smirked and pulled Blaine's boxers down to his ankles. He made a little noise when he saw what Blaine had to offer. He licked his way from Blaine's inner thigh to his waist, purposely hovering his lips over his half harden cock. Blaine moaned, but struggled to push Jared away.

Jared grabbed Blaine's throbbing cock and moved his hand up and down, receiving multiple pleasures of moans from Blaine. He moved his hand faster and faster, loving to hear Blaine pant. When he let go of him, Blaine whined loudly.

"I'm going to take care of you, baby." Jared said, winking at a sweaty Blaine. He bent down an placed his wet mouth at the head of Blaine's cock. He sunk down, until he was at the base. He rose his head, licking the back side of his cock.

"Oh.. Fuck! Damn Jared," Blaine panted. He grabbed Jared's hair and started to thrust in and out of his mouth. "So... Close..." Blaine moaned. Before he clenched, Jared popped off and stood up. "What the hell?"

"Shh, Blaine, let me do what I have to do." Jared pulled his own boxers down, showing Blaine his own prize.

"Damn..." Blaine whispered. Jared sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Blaine over for a kiss. They kissed softly for a few seconds before Jared pushed Blaine down. "I... I dont know what to do..."

"Just do what I did to you." He pushed Blaine onto his hard cock. Blaine slowly sucked on the tip of his head, tasting the bitterness. He stayed on his knees for a least two minutes before Jared pulled him up and bent him over the bed. He positioned himself to Blaine's entrance, rubbing his cock between his crack.

"...mmm, what are you, damn... What are you doing?"

"Let me take care of you." He slid the head into Blaine. He winced and pulled away, tears forming in his eyes. He never felt so much pain, besides when he was beaten.

"Ow, no stop." Blaine cried, putting a pillow in front of him.

"Come on. The first time always hurts." Jared pulled Blaine back and lined up again. Blaine squirmed, when Jared slid in again. He gasped at the immense pain and started to cry.

"Please... Jared..."

"Don't you love me, Blaine?" Jared looked away.

"I... I do, but-"

"Then don't you think it's right for us to do this?" He stares down at them, pulling himself out.

Blame whimpered at the loss, but felt better because the burning stopped. "I guess.. But my parents-"

"They don't need to know! Live a little Blaine." Blaine hesitated. Maybe Jared was right. Maybe he did need to live a little. It's not that anything could go wrong.

"I- I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hey... Blaine.. Wake up." Jared shook Blaine lightly on his shoulders. He moaned loudly. "Come on, my mom made us breakfast." Blaine sat up quickly, eager to eat. He sat up too quickly, causing him to scream. Pain was shooting from his butt to his head. He laid back down gripping his arms tightly. "Hey, don't do that. Here take these pills. Looks like you are taking your first hangover pretty well."

Jared sat Blaine up and gave him two tylenol pills and a glass of water. Blaine took them without hesitation. "What happened last night?" He placed the empty glass on the dresser next to... Bloody tissues?

"Eh, nothing really. We came home, got drunk, and had sex. Oh and we didn't even finish our movie!" Jared began putting some sweat pants and tank top on while he was talking. Blaine started choking.

"What!? We... What?" He all but yelled at Jared.

"Uh, we didn't finish our movie." He started to brush through his hair, deciding to wear it back off his face.

"No... No before that!"

"Hmm.. We got drunk and we had sex." He turned around and looked at a frightened Blaine. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Blaine whimpered a little, eyes getting red, tears flowing down his face. "What's... What's wrong Blaine?" Jared sat at the end of the bed, trying to grab Blaine's hands, put he yanked them back.

"How- You took my virginity! We had sex, and you're so calm! How can you be so calm?" Blaine threw his hands up in anger.

"Well, it wasn't my first time, Blaine. I'm a senior now. You think I had sex just now?" He pulled the covers off of Blaine. He frowned. "okay, sorry i said that." He was naked under an there were blood spots everywhere on the bed. He helped Blaine up and helped him get dressed.

"It wasn't... Who was your first then, and how come you haven't told me?! Who have you dates before? Look what you did to me!" Blaine rolled up the long sleeved shirt and showed the finger print bruises on his arms. He also showed Jared the hand sized bruises on his thighs.

"Blaine, look calm- I'm sorry okay," he grabbed Blaine's face lightly and kissed him chastely on the lips. And Blaine let him. Because it felt so right. But as soon as they stopped kissing, Blaine blew up again.

"Jared why did you do this?" Blaine struggled to sit down but stood back up quickly. "Ow..." He rubbed his butt.

"Tore it up last night," Jared said under his breath. Blaine seemed to not here him, so he began to talk. First off, you told me you were ready, so-"

"It was the alcohol."

"Yeah, so I did what I did. And you weren't my first time, but you are my first official boy friend ever, Blaine. I love you so much, and I didn't mean to actually hurt you. I should have went slow, but I was trying to do it fast, because, well," he grabbed Blaine's shoulders. "I wanted to hurry up get inside of you, because honestly every guy, straight or gay, wanted to get a piece of you. I didn't want you to turn me down, so that's why I plunged into you. Half the time you seemed to enjoy it." The whole time Jared is speaking, Blaine just gets angrier and angrier.

"So- so what? You just wanted to date me so you could get inside of my pants? You only hung out around me so the other guys would get jealous? Jared, I thought you- you were a different person! Who all have you dated? And how many times have you has sex with other people?!"

"I dated a few guys in middle school. Ron Quaker, Randal Weeks, Patrick Arnold, Chase and Chance Kaper. I lost it with Chase. No... Chance. I'm not sure, they both do it well." He stopped talking and sighed. He cupped his hands under Blaine's chin and gave him a smile. "Blaine, that was the past. This is know. Me and you, you and I." He grabbed Blaine's hand and linked their fingers together. "None of that matters, babe, and I'm so so sorry for hurting you. And no, I didn't date you because I wanted inside your pants." He started to walk Blaine out of his room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. "I dates you because I knew we were meant to be. Those other guys were mistakes. He kissed Blaine on the cheek when his mother was turning around, her curled red hair, swinging.

"Well! You must be the lucky boy! How'd you enjoy your stay over here? I know you don't mean to, so don't start feeling guilty. Ooh! Where are my manners? I'm Jared's mother Christine!" She came from the other side of the island and gave Blaine a big hug. He winced in pain and she quickly let him go. "Rough night?" She said with a wink. "Dontcha worry dear! I won't tell your mama." She placed a kiss on Jared's cheek before making the boys plates.

She loaded Blaine's with waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and biscuits. Jared got the same. She placed his on the table and handed Blaine his plate.

"You can stand up and eat dear. I don't mind." She smiled and then left up to her room.

Blaine felt so embarrassed. He felt his cheeks on fire, an his stomach churn.

"Don't mind her, babe. She loves guys I bring over. She says that to everyone."

"Everyone?" Blaine said looking over to Jared.

"Uh.. Yeah. Like... She hasn't said that in three years Blaine, don't worry." Blaine sighed. He wasn't so sure if Jared was telling him the truth, but why couldn't he trust his own boyfriend? "Oh, hurry up and eat! In have band meeting today." Jared gobbled down his food.

"I didn't know you were in a band... What are you guys called?" Blaine swallowed a strip of bacon.

"Yeh, well after I was a freshman, I kinda joined one, and we are the 'Frisk Leaf Crew'. don't ask why we picked the name haha." Jared stood up and washed his plate. "Come one, you'll finish that later." He dragged Blaine out the kitchen and through the front door. They walked hand in hand across the street and knocked on the garage door.

"My hair is still a mess," blaine said squeezing Jared's hand.

"Ah, you still look cute as hell."

It lifted up and showed three guys and one girl.

The girl was dark skinned and had long black hair. She was rounded a little, but had a nice smile. The guy next to her had blond hair and green eyes. He was standing behind an acoustic guitar, shirtless. He flipped his blond hair out of his face. There was a guy in the back that was wearing a jacket and had an awkward, yet quirky, smile on his face. He was sitting on the drums. The next guy surprised Blaine. The boy he was looking at didn't look like he would be in a band. His skin was pale white but his hair was all spiked out. His eyes were the most blue as anything Blaine has ever seen. He had about three different shirts on, they were ripped so that you could see them. Pale dude was also wearing very tight jeans on. He had a bitchy face on, holding a white electric guitar. Just then a guy in a Mohawk came out, holding a beer bottle in his hand. He was wearing a plain white shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey, Jared, you ready?" He said bending down and picked up a clip board.

"Yeah, let me just introduce my boyfriend to everyone." He winked down at Blaine, who was curiously staring at anywhere but the garage. "Babe, that's Puck," the guy in with the Mohawk wiggled his clipboard in the air. "Mercedes," the girl waved over to Blaine. "That's Sam," he pointed to the shirtless guy.

"What's up, bro?" Sam said, hugging Mercedes from behind.

"Finn's on the drums." Finn played a beat and then smiled nervously. "And Blaine, this is Kurt." The pale guy eyed Blaine suspiciously. Blaine looked up when he didn't see that the Kurt guy said anything to him. Once he looked in his eyes, he couldn't pull away. Blaine was caught up in Kurt's blue eyes, he didn't stop staring at them until Jared kissed him lightly on the mouth and ran over to grab the bass.

Blaine stood there awkwardly, trying not to move, because his body was still sore. Puck came over and sat down on the hood of a black hummer. He patted the space next to him, trying to get Blaine to sit too. But he only shook his head.

"Come on, kid. I don't bite."

"No, it's fine." Kurt's head shot over to Blaine when he heard his voice. Kurt turned around, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Uh, Puck, he can't- I mean.." Jared gave Puck a face and now he fully understood.

"Alright, let's go!" Sam said clapping his hands together. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool. Mercedes grabbed the mic, but Kurt came over and whispered in her ear. She nodded and took the guitar away from him. Kurt took a hold of the mic, just as Jared started to play random notes.

"Which song are we doing?" Finn said.

"Chocolate." Kurt said through the mic. Blaine froze. Even though it was one word, he couldn't believe the voice. It was like, velvet on velvet floating through the sky. He felt a jolt of electricity shooting through his body.

"Okay, then lets start." Puck said, loudly.

Sam and Mercedes started playing the intro. Before Kurt started to sing, Finn and Jared jumped in too. Kurt grabbed the mic stand eyes closed and swayed his hips side to side, before he opened them, staring Blaine right in the eyes.

_**Hey now call it a split 'cause you know that you will**_

_**Oh you bite your friend like chocolate**_

_**You say, we'll go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats**_

_**No we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it no**_

Blaine was staring right back into Kurt's eyes, mesmerized by the blue swirls. Even though Blaine thought Jared was super hot, Kurt was gorgeous. He was the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. And his voice.. Oh gosh! Blaine nearly fainted.

_**Now we run run away from the boys in the blue, and my car smells like chocolate**_

_**Hey now think about what you do, think about what they say, think about how to think**_

_**Pause it play it, pause it play it, pause it**_

Blaine started to sway back and forth, eyes still on Kurt. He was so caught up on Kurt, he didn't notice Jared staring at him lovely. He couldn't tell who Blaine was looking at, but he had a slight smile on his face, bopping his head to the music.

**_Oh we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats_**

**_No we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it no_**

**_Yeah we're dressed in black from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats_**

**_No we're never gonna quit it. no we're never gonna quit it no,_**

**_Now you're never gonna quit it, Now you're never gonna quit it, Now you're never gonna quit it_**

**_If you don't start smoking it, that's what she said_**

**_She said we're dressed in black, head to toe, with guns hidden under our petticoats_**

**_No we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it no._**

The song ended and Finn played the drum solo. Kurt looked away as Jared came and gave Blaine a big hug around the waist.

"How was that, babe?"

"You guys were amazing! Especially you," he kissed Jared on the cheek.

"That's enough," Puck said drinking the rest of his beer. Jared went and walked back and put his bass start on. Mercedes got up to the mic. Just as they started to play another song, a black camaro pulled in at Jared's house. Everyone stopped playing to see what was going on. Two people exited, one man and one woman, both blond.

"My parents.." Blaine whispered as he started to walk over there. He heard a laugh come from behind him And he stopped.

"Nice walk," Kurt said, a smile on his lips. Blaine didn't turn around, fear of getting lost in his eyes again. He tried his best to walk without a limp across the street.

"Mom, dad- hey I'm sorry I didn't contact-"

"Blaine Devin Anderson! Where have you been?! We've been worried sick about you!" Blaine's dad gripped his shoulder and started walking him towards the car.

"Dad-"

"Why haven't you contacted us?" Blaine's mother said,fear In Her voice.

"I forgot-"

"Get in the car." Blaine's dad opened the door and sat Blaine down in there. "Look at your hair! Geez Blaine we are civilized people."

"Please let me explain."

"Explain what? That you were wondering around in the streets and then show up in someone's garage?"

"No, not at all. After dinner, I stayed at Jared's house and-"

Blaine's dad slammed on the breaks not even 100 feet away from the house. "You stayed at Jared's? Alone in the same room? Possibly the same bed? Blaine, were you out of your mind?"

"Dad, nothing happened I promise!" Blaine hated lying to his parents. "We watched a few movies and it got late so his mom said I could stay. Yes, we slept in the same room, and yes in the same bed, but we didn't do anything."

Louis sighed, but nodded. "Sorry we blew up son. Just- dont do it again."

*The 1975-Chocolate*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

"...and then boom! I'm dead!" Sam shouted. Everyone at the table laughed. Sam Evans was sitting next to Mercedes Jones, who was sitting next to Noah Puckerman, who was sitting next to Kurt Hummel, who was sitting next to Blaine Anderson, who was sitting next to Jared Kris. Finn couldn't make it, because he was over his girlfriends house. Everyone was sitting close together in the round booth at Breadstix. It was a Monday afternoon.

Jared was holding onto Blaine's hand, sneaking his other hand up and down his thigh a couple times. Blaine was kind of tense sitting so close to Kurt, with what happened the past four days.

"Hey Blaine, come here." Kurt said walking into Sam's house. They hand just got done practicing a few songs. Blaine let go of Jared's hand and told him he'd be right back. He walked into the house and looked around for Kurt. "I'm in here." A voice said. Blaine followed it and it lead him in a game room. Kurt was sitting on top of the pool table, legs crossed, staring directly at Blaine.

"Do you want me to.. Close the door?" Blaine said, patting his stomach firmly. Kurt nodded and hopped down.

"I think your cuter with those curls of yours." Kurt said fixing his hair in the mirror. His hair wasn't spiked today, it was up in a quiff. He was, like always, wearing the tightest jeans ever, but was wearing just a plain white shirt. Blaine had is hair gelled back again and was wearing a plaid shirt with a vest over it, tucked into his shirt. His jeans were tight too, but not as tight as Kurt's.

"Uh thanks," Blaine said rubbing his hair slightly. "Is that... Why you wanted to see me?" Blaine leaned against the pool table, crossing his arms. Kurt turned around.

"No, Blaine." Blaine mentally moaned when Kurt said his name. "I needed to see you, because-" Kurt stopped talking because Blaine had dropped the ball he was rolling around on the pool table and bent over to pick it up. Kurt moaned softly causing Blaine to stand up quickly and look at him. His cheeks were a dark red.

"Uh, Kurt..." Kurt came over and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned in slowly, but Blaine came in and kissed him. They started out slow, but then Blaine picked Kurt up and places him on the pool table.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Kurt said unbuttoning his jeans. And Blaine didn't care. Because he wanted Kurt so bad. He knew he did when he first saw him. They continued to kiss when they were lying on the pool table naked. Kurt rolled over on top of him. He began to make his way down, but Blaine stopped him, breathing heavily, blushing like mad.

"Use your hands... I- I want this to last."

"You have to know that my hands," he rubbed his hands down Blaine's thighs. "And my tongue," he liked Blaine's inner thigh. Blaine moaned at both the touches. "Have one thing in common. To please you." Kurt started to kiss his way down. Blaine stopped him again.

"Not- not here. Is there somewhere private we can go?" Kurt sighed, because he was already hard, and he would have to wait to get inside of Blaine. Or vise versa. They put their clothes back on, in silence and awkwardness. As soon as they were dressed Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand, but he pulled away.

"What are you doing!" He whispered loudly. "You have a boyfriend out there. We can't walk hand in hand." Blaine got tense. He had forgotten all about Jared. Then he got sick. "Besides, we shouldn't. Even though I want you so bad, you'll always pick him over me" Kurt walked out, throwing his hands on his head.

Blaine felt bad. Even though Jared had screwed around with other people, that was before they started dating. But he felt bad for Kurt. What did he mean that he would always pick Jared?

***  
The same thing happened for three more days. Kurt got Blaine hot. Before they would even actually touch each other Blaine would chicken out, or Kurt would get mad that he couldn't have Blaine to himself.

Well now that they were at Breadstix, everything felt normal.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road?" Blaine said. Everyone stated at him.

"No, hotness. Don't do those." Mercedes said a little smile on her face.

"I'm still trying to get used to you guys." Blaine whined playfully.

"Don't worry. Saturday, Sam and I will take you shopping, to look like us. And maybe get a hair cut, so you can put a little gel in so we can actually see those curls, Kurt's been telling us about. Hey and maybe Kurt will come too." Puck said elbowing Kurt in the side. Kurt stood up and left the booth to go to the bathroom.

"Shopping? For what?" Blaine asked.

"You can't be wearing vests with us Blaine. You gotta be rocking with us. Point is, we want you in our band. Jared tells me your a killer singer. And that you play guitar." Puck raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I'll think about it." Blaine said softly. Jared and Sam left after that, to go to his car for a smoke. Blaine excuses himself and went to the bathroom. Since they were the only people in the restaurant. He opened the door and stopped breathing. He heard moaning coming from one of the stalls.

"B-Blaine. Ohh, Fuck." Someone whispered. Blaine closed and locked the door.

"Kurt?" He said. There was a crash like someone fell and hit the toilet paper dispenser. Kurt came out of the stall, red faced and a huge bulge in his underwear. His pants were somewhere in the stall.

"Oh.. Blaine..I" Kurt turned around and laid his head on the wall. He hesitated with what he was about to say. He heard a belt unbuckle, but continued to stutter with his words. Blaine looked at the bubble butt, Kurt was providing and grunted, pulling his pants down. He threw off his shirt and came over to Kurt. He turned him around and Started kissing him. Kurt thrusted his tongue in Blaine mouth, who opened invitingly.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's gelled hair, allowing some curls to pop out. Kurt roamed his hands on Blaine's ass, squeezing it lightly.

Blaine only had sex four times already with Jared the last two days. Once, he caught himself moaning Kurt, but Jared, gladly, didn't hear him. Only once was Blaine a top, Jared had wanted to see what that felt like. He hated it. Blaine was fine having someone pound into him.

"Are we going to do this?" Blaine found himself asking.

"If you want. Because I want you."

"I want you too!" Blaine kinda shouted. Kurt shut him up with a kiss that only lasted a second, before Blaine sat Kurt down on the counter. "Do you have condoms?" Blaine asked.

"Why would I.." Kurt stopped. "Do you bottom?"

"I do both, but I usually bottom.."

"Look it doesn't matter, we don't need one." Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, pulling both of there boxers down. He looked down at Blaine, cheeks a pink color. Blaine was already hard, his cock curving slightly to the right. And boy was it long. Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and started rubbing his hard cock on the boys thigh. Kurt sucked at his neck before letting out a moan when Blaine started to pump him.

Blaine also observed Kurt's. his was a pale white, but darker than his skin. "Are we-"

"I'm going to ride you." Kurt said.

"O-okay."

"Oh, fuck! Kurt!" Blaine shouted. Kurt was panting wildly on top of Blaine. He was bouncing up and down in a fast pace pushing his hands into Blaine's curly hair. Every time Kurt sent down, Blaine thrusted up, earning to hear one of Kurt's high shrilled moans.

"B-Blaine, ugh shit. Your so big! I can't- I can't make it. I'm so close!" Blaine was close too, so he started pounding into Kurt as hard as he could. They both came at the same time, Blaine I side of Kurt.

Kurt leaned down and started kissing Blaine, right before they fell asleep.

"What's taking then so long? The foods here." Jared said fiddling with his fork. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe they're having sex or something." Puck said, winking over at Jared.

"Don't fucking say that. Blaine would never, he's such a sweetheart." Jared picked up his beer and chugged it down. Puck looked around nervously.

"Go look for them, Puck." Mercedes said. He nodded and left.

Once he got to the bathroom door he tried to open it. "What thank you hell?" He looked through his wallet and took out his lock picks. He quickly opened the door up and stepped inside. "Oh shit..."

_"Can I trust you?" Kurt said parking his car on the side of the road. He looked over to Puck and he nodded. "Blaine and I, we've tried having sex with each other, but neither of us can go through it. He clearly wants to, but then He doesn't. And I definitely want to, but I know I shouldn't because me and Jared were like best friends since we were kids. And I'm in Love with him."_

_"Bro, you can't do that!" Puck said running his hand through his Mohawk._

_"He's the one that kissed me first." Kurt crossed his arms, staring out the window._

_"You know if Jared finds out-"_

_"I know what will happen. So what he always brings in boyfriends? And what I'd they fall for me? And he'll get mad and 'leave' the band. Puck, I can't help everyone wants to fuck me. But I'm telling you, Blaine is different. He's so sweet, and nice, sometimes funny. Those hazel eyes of his. They're like, swirls of honey on an autumns day. And his curls are so bouncy. It get me-"_

_"Hard? Kurt come on. I've never heard you talk about someone like this."_

_"That's because Blaine is different."_

_"How different from all the other boys you fucked and left?"_

_"Are you calling me a cockslut?" Kurt turned his head towards puck a smile on his face. "Because if you are, your right." He sat up a little and put the car in drive. He waited a little before he answered Puck's question. "Blaine, he's so... Hot! Like he's toned for a freshman and I know we are all juniors besides Finn and Jared. He's so gentle when he touches me. He- I knew I fell for him when the garage door opened."_

_"Well, when Jared breaks up with him after he hears you two had sex, you can have him. But for right now, you can't."_

_Kurt slammed on the breaks. "First off how will he know. You won't tell him. I'll make sure. Second, we didn't have sex, yet. Third, even if Jared dumps him, which he won't, Blaine and I aren't going to date."_

_"What if he tells? And how do you know for sure they aren't going to?"_

_"He won't." All Kurt Said before he sped off down the street again, going to their official manager to drop Puck off to see if he could get them a gig._

_"What about my other question?"_

_Kurt sighed. "They won't because Blaine held back. Like he didn't feel right. He was meant for Jared, not me. And I am not a fan of commitment. Now get the hell out of my car." Kurt pulled into an empty parking lot, and grinned over at Puck._

_Puck smiled back exiting the car and walking up the steps of some old building. Kurt ran his hands through his spiked hair and sighed._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**'I took them to my house. Blaine said Kurt was throwing up and had a fever. -P'**

**'Well why does Blaine have to go too? -J'**

Puck looked back in the back seat of his car and shook his head. He drove as fast as he could down the empty road to get them to his house.

**'He said he needed to get home. -P'**

**'Oh, well, tell him to call me whenever so I can bring his food. -J'**

**'K. -P'**

Puck tossed his phone over to the passenger seat of the car.

"I can't believe this-"

"Don't tell Jared!" Blaine said, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"Look, I'm not. But, you can't do this." Puck pulled in to his drive way and unlocked the car doors.

"Why didn't you freak out... When you saw us?" Blaine clenched his fist. He cautiously looked over to Kurt, whose hair was a mess and his cheeks were a red. He couldn't believe he had done this. He knew he wanted to, but he shouldn't have. Blaine forced his eyes closed, wishing this wasn't true.

"Because I knew, sooner or later you two would end up having sex." They all exited the car and walked up the driveway. Puck's house was a big blue colored house. It was two stories.

"Wait, who told you?" Blaine said stopped Puck from walking into the house.

"Kurt did." He pushed his way through. Blaine dropped to his knees, and looked down.

"So, your telling everyone? is that what you do? Fuck innocent boys and tell everyone?"

"No Blaine-"

"Don't. Don't talk to me ever. You need to understand that I'm with Jared, no matter how hard you want me." Blaine covered his bare chest, looking up to Kurt with wet eyes. "This was all a mistake, okay? Just a mistake." He stood up, pulling his jeans up a little, then walked in the house.

Kurt stood there, wide mouthed. "You don't understand." He whispered.

"Okay Blaine. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam said smiling. Blaine sat down in the chair blinking hard. He nodded. He put his hand in his curls and patted them.

"Good bye babies." Sam, Puck, Jared, and he hairdresser laughed. Everyone but Kurt. He was in the back looking anywhere but at Blaine. Kurt was wearing a tight tee shirt and blue tight skinny jeans that showed off his butt. His hair was spiked with tons of gel.

He had screwed up bigtime. But he knew he did the right thing. The only thing Blaine has said to him was 'hi' to him this morning when they picked him up at Jared's house.

"Okay, here we go, sir." The lady picked up a few curls and cut them off. Blaine whimpered playfully. About fifteen minutes later and five minutes added to that from straightening Blaine looked a million times better. His hair was shorter than Sam's, but longer than Finn's. He then stood up and walked over the mirror.

"If you don't mind, I would like to do my own gel." The hair dresser nodded and walked off to go ring up their bill. He unscrewed the cap and grabbed tons of gel. He plopped it on his hair, and started to mush it together. Instantly his hair started to curl again. He grabbed a brush and started to brush it back. He put his hand in his hair and started to rub it all in his hair so that it would curl faster. "There," He turned around to show everyone. "How is it? To much gel? Did you like it straight? I could straighten it again."

"Damn, Anderson. You actual look good." Puck said playfully. Blaine smirked.

"What do you mean? Do I never look good?" He laughed walking to grab Jared's hand. Kurt cringed. Puck laughed and signaled for them to go to the store beside of them.

"Now for the clothing!" Sam said. "I definitely need new shirts" Puck went with Sam to go find some tee shirts.

"Hey Kurt, come help us find stuff for Blaine. You are the fashion expert." Jared said patted Kurt on the back. Kurt hummed softly and followed them to the jean section.

"I was thinking just jean shorts?" Blaine said. He didn't look over at Kurt, just staring at his new hair in the mirror. Kurt made a face.

"Sure." He said softly.

"What, no! Kurt what's wrong, you don't seem into it today. And Blaine really, jean shorts. Who are you?" Jared turned to look at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm okay." He glanced over at Blaine who was staring at him through the mirror. Kurt sat down on a bench and threw his right leg over his left.

"Okay, well you're getting skinny jeans Blaine. No shorts." He smacked Blaine on the butt and walked back to the skinny jeans section which was on the other side of the store. Blaine sighed and starred at Kurt through the mirror again. Kurt was about to say something before he spotted him.

"Uh, yes?" Kurt stood up, deciding to look through the clothes on the nearest rack.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something.." Blaine fixed the tee shirt he was wearing. It had 'FLC' written in blue.

"You were staring at me pretty long."

"Look I thought I saw something."

"Hmm, okay."

Blaine threw the shorts he was holding on the ground. Kurt looked at him, his eyes wide. Blaine face red. He was about to yell something at him, but he stopped because the look of fear and hurt was playing on Kurt's face. He sighed and picked up the shorts.

"I'm gonna try these clothes on." Blaine said grabbing random clothes that probably weren't in his size. He then left Kurt to go into the dressing room. A few minutes later Jared came by. He sat playfully on Kurt's lap, who cringed and pushed him off. They both laughed a little, Kurt taking his headphones off.

"Hey where's Blaine?"

"Uh he's in one of the rooms, trying clothes on." Jared flipped his hair back.

"Oh, well can you stay here while Sam and I go get everyone pretzels and shakes?"

"Yeah sure. But where's Puck?"

Jared shrugged. "He said Mr. Shue called him for something. But he'll be back soon I think." Jared laughed, and told Kurt he'd be right back.

"Uh, Kurt?" Kurt sat up once he heard his name. "I need help." Kurt followed Blaine's voice to the last room on and knocked. It was ajar, so he stepped in.

He shouldn't have.

Blaine has some super tight jean on that clearly weren't his size. He couldn't get them over the round of his butt, so that made it look even bigger. Blaine turned around when he heard Kurt gag softly, choking on his spit. What didn't help was that Blaine was where super tight underwear, so you could clearly see a bulge.

"I uh, need a couple size larger." Blaine said looking at Kurt sideways.

"No, you just need help getting them on. I'll call Jared and see if he could come help you." Kurt pulled out his phone and was about to pull it up to his ear before Blaine grabbed hold of his wrist.

"I can't stay here and wait for him to get back wherever he went. Just," he let go of his wrist. "Help me." Blaine turned around, facing the mirror. Kurt cleared his throat and grabbed the back of Blaine's jeans.

Which made him touch Blaine's butt. He pulled up, but the jeans wouldn't budge. Blaine grunted.

"They're not budging."

"Just pull harder!" Blaine stood against the mirror, squeezing his butt together, trying to make the jeans fit. Kurt cautiously stared at his butt, glancing back an Forth between it and his shoes. He finally got them up, out of breath.

Blaine smiled to himself, pleased at the way they fit. "I'm getting these." Blaine said proudly.

"Blaine, don't you think you need a bigger size?" Blaine shook his head. "Well, can you walk in those?" Blaine tried to walk but ripping the pants in progress. Kurt mentally frowned, because Blaine's ass look so good in those.

"Just help me out of these. I guess I'll just get some tee shirts and plaid long sleeves. Maybe a few skinny jeans."

It took them a total of ten minutes to get the ripped jeans off of Blaine. Once they were out they sat on a bench outside the store to wait for everyone to return. There were a few bags sitting on the floor. Blaine sat in one end and Kurt on the other.

"Hey... Uh Kurt?" Blaine said looking over at the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Kurt turned his head, glancing at Blaine in the corner of his eye. "Us. We're okay right? I mean I know I was rude to you, and it was mainly my fault. I just can't stop talking to you."

"Yeah, we're cool. And it's my fault. I stepped over the boundary line. It's just that I couldn't contain my self. I promise it will never happen again, unless you-"

"What will never happen again?" Jared said smiling over at the two. He handed Kurt a salted pretzel and a chocolate shake. He gave Blaine a cinnamon pretzel with a strawberry shake.

"Blaine buying ridiculously tight pants. He couldn't even fit them he told me." Kurt took a bite of his pretzel.

"I wish I could've seen it!" Sam said, jokingly. They all laughed, Jared elbowing Sam in his side.

Kurt stopped when he got a phone call from his dad. He quieted everyone down.

"Hello? ... Hey dad... Wait, what? No I didn't! Where Is he? Oh my gosh okay. Bye." Kurt ended the call and jumped UP. "We-we have to go! We need to go!"

"Go where?" Blaine said, worried.

"The hospital! It's- it's Puck."

Don't worry about Puck, I just needed to end something. I mean you can worry, but I promise you, there is no dying in my stories!


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you saying yes?"

"Look, Noah, you just need to make me a demo CD and then I'll think about. If you can give it to me between now and next week, I might be able to get you to play a Club Brox."

Puck's eyes got wide. "Really? Out first gig at Brox? Oh wow that's amazing!"

The executive laughed. "Just make them good." The man stood up, holding out his hand.

"Thanks Mr Shuester-"

"Call me Will."

"Will. Okay!" Puck grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it twice before he gathered his things and left the building.

It was his fourth meeting the past two weeks, Puck has had in order to get them a gig to play at some club. He knew they were good. They usually played at parks. Puck smiled to himself as he opened his car door.

Puck frowned. "I thought I locked it?" He shook it off at sat down in the drivers seat. He kept the door open as he started the car. He opened a can if beer and drunk all of it in less than ten seconds. Just as he was about to close the door someone from the back of the seat grunted.

He froze and looked behind him through the rear view mirror.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

"How the fuck-" Puck got hit in the back hard causing him to slam his head on the steering wheel. The mysterious guy got out from the back of Puck's car holding a metal base ball bat. He grabbed Puck by the arm of his suit and drug him out.

"Stand up before I beat your ass here." Puck threw his hands up.

"What the fuck do you want?" Puck spat.

"You know who I want." He raised the bat up and swung down, hitting Puck in his ribs.

"You- I already, already t-told you he hates you!" He stuttered, wincing every time he breathed.

"I don't give a fuck who he hates!" He swung the bat and it connected with his skull. "You get him to me, and I'll think twice about not killing you and destroying your precious band." The guy said, kicking Puck in his side. He was about to hit him again before Mr. Shue came of of the building.

"Hey!" He shouted, racing over. The guy holding the bat bolted into the woods. Mr. Shue kneeled down at the bleeding Puck. He checked his pulse as Puck spat up blood.

"Will- I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't talk Puck, stay quiet." Mr. Shue's eyes started to water. "I need to take you to t-the hospital." He began to pick Puck up, but he stopped him.

"I'm pretty banged up." He chuckled. "But- no one can help me... I won't make it." Mr. Shue sniffled.

"I'm not letting you die on my watch." He picked Puck up and placed him in the back seat of his car. Mr. Shue jumped in the drivers seat and sped off to the hospital.

Kurt paced back in forth in the hallway, biting his lip. Sam was sitting cross legged on the floor next to Blaine. Jared was on the phone, contacting Finn to come to the hospital.

"This always fucking happens!" Kurt said stopping and punching the wall. "I keep telling him that I don't like him, and, and he hurts people I love!"

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Karofsky. He's a huge bully that bullied me at my old high school. He uses to be my neighbor. And he can't get in trouble because his whole family are police men!"

"One day he'll regret it." Sam said leaning back against the wall. Just then a nurse came out of Puck's room.

"He's up. He'll be ready to leave in a couple of hours."

"Already? He just got here." Jared said taking Blaine's hand.

The nurse cringed. "Uh, yes. Just minor injuries, and one broken rib. We fixed it though. Um- we- he just has bruises. Lucky enough someone came and stopped him." And then she left with a hurry.

Kurt was the first one to enter followed by Jared as Sam was the last.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Puck said playfully to Kurt. "Hey curly!" He said to Blaine. "Hey trouty mouth!" He said to Sam. "Hey red head!" He said to Jared.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Puck, are you okay?" Kurt said kneeling by his side.

"Yeah, just a few bruises. Mr. Shue saved me though."

"Good. Thank god."

"Yup! So hey, party at my house tonight! Invite the girls Sam!"

"What, no! No party. You just got injuries!" Kurt said.

"Look, I need some booze in my system!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"No, Noah-"

"Ugh! You aren't my mom, Kurt! Party. My house. Tonight. I have huge news!" Puck began to rip the pads off his arms.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Jared asked reaching to push Puck back in the bed. He shook him off and stood up flexing. He took put a shirt on over his toned muscles and crossed his arms. He winced slightly.

"I don't need no damn doctors. I'm fine. Just- be there tonight, or I'm coming to you guys houses and cutting your balls off."

Just then Finn came in wide eyed. "What!" Everyone turned and laughed.

"Party. Be there or be ball-less." Puck grinned walking past all of them giving Rachel a nod of hello. Finn was about to argue why he just got up and left when he was being hospitalized but Kurt stopped him.

"Just show up at his house tonight, he'll most likely explain." Sam said. Everyone exited, with Finn looking confused as hell and Rachel glaring over at Blaine wondering who this mysterious boy was.

-  
Okay so Puck apparently doesn't need help but will that hurt him in the long run? Uh Rachel will be talking to Blaine a lot int the next two chapters I hope. Sorry this is a crappy AN!


	7. Chapter 7

I know I'm not talking much, but really the story explains it self!'  
Oh and this is like real long!...(like Blaine and Kurt's diiiiick!) lol sorry

I own nothing! But if I did, you know what I would do (;

Chapter 7:

'**Hey, do you mind if Blaine comes to the party with you?-J'**

**'Uh, I won't be going. Rachel wants me to go see a movie with her.-F'**

**'You're gonna be ball-less, dude XD-J'**

**'Oh well. But just ask Kurt. I'm pretty sure he's going. You know him. Never skipping free beer and smokes. Besides we won't be gone the whole night. I want to see the big news Puck has in store.-F'**

**'That's rude. I'm telling him.-J'**

**'It's the truth! :D-F'  
'I gtg, Rachel is calling. Later.-F'**

**'Fucking love birds(; bye, Frankenteen-J'**

Jared threw his phone over, deciding to ask Kurt later when Blaine arrived. Speaking of which, where was he?

"I'm not wearing gel, I'm keeping it straight!" Blaine yelled at his dad who was leaning in Blaine's bedroom doorway.

"Blaine, if you don't, you aren't going on that date." Mr. Kiniper said, running his hand over his perfectly gelled hair. Blaine smirked. His so called 'date' was actually a party at Puck's house.

"How come Leo doesn't have to? Why can't I just wear my hair straight?" Blaine buttoned his plaid shirt, shaking his head.

"Because Leo is a kid, Blaine. And if you straighten it and then you sweat it just goes back those curls."

"Well it's does that when it's gelled. And I doubt I'm going to do something to make me sweat. Now, I'm just gonna go like this." Leo came in and hugged Blaine's legs.

"Go where, bubba?" Blaine smiled.

"Hmm... I'm going somewhere with a friend!" He picked him up and stared into his electric blue eyes. He knew someone with blue eyes. He smiled at that. He then put Leo down and grabbed his sweatshirt. He pulled at his loose jeans, needing to buy a belt soon. He walked past his dad who let him go with a sigh.

"Will you at least be back tonight?" Louis asked.

"I- no. I don't think so." He ran down the stairs and out the door. Louis ran his Han down his face and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, dada?" Leo asked, looking up at his dad.

"Just don't grow up so fast, okay, kid?" He smiled and smoothed his sons hair out his face before walking down the stairs, his blond boy on his heels.

"So i'll be at the party later on. I have to go talk to Shue for a while." Blaine gave Jared a confused face. "Our manager.  
He gets us gigs. Well, he's supposed to. We haven't has any yet." Blaine swung their hands up and down once they entered the Hudson-Hummel yard. Just then Finn was leaving, his hands in hi pockets.

"Sup Finn, Kurt here?" Jared said stopping at Finns car. He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in the shower. Fixn' to leave though. See you guys tomorrow at practice." He waved and jumped in his car.

Once he left he looked over at Jared. "Why was Finn here?"

"He lives here, Blaine." Jared opened the door.

"Why?" Blaine said letting go of his hand.

"...because he's Kurt's brother?" Jared laughed. Blaine face palmed. Of course. That explains them always leaving together and coming to practice together.

"Well Kurt's dad and Finns mom got married a long time ago so.." Jared said They entered the empty house and Blaine slumped on the couch. Jared smiled over at him. He went behind the couch and ran his fingers through Blaine's straight hair.

"You're so perfect..." Jared whispered. Blaine sighed and reached his hand up to stop him.

"No... I'm not." Jared frowned an bent down to kiss him. Blaine sighed into it. Kurt came bounding down the stairs in just underwear, humming a song before he stopped.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my house and why the fuck are you making out?" Kurt had a disgusted face in glancing at Blaine.

'Thank god, Kurt.' Blaine thought.

"Oh, I was just dropping him off. I have to go-"

"Dropping him off why?" Kurt crossed his arms over his bare pale chest.

"Damn I forgot to call. Uh he's going to the party with you. Gotta go now, bye guys!" Jared ran out the house slamming the door.

"Listen I didn't know about this." Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, but then turned back around, blushing because he was half naked. Kurt noticed.

"You've seen me naked before, we fucked." Kurt rubbed his hands down his chest winking at Blaine. Blaine mentally moaned.

"Uh, when are we leaving?"

"Whenever, babe."

"Don't-"

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt found a lighter and lit a cigarette he left on the table. He took a long drag before walking over and throwing himself on the couch opposite of Blaine.

"You smoke in your house? Is that even healthy?" Blaine coughed a little. Kurt finished his cigarette before he answered.

"Nope, Blainey Boy. First time parents aren't here." He got up and stretched. He went over to Blaine and got in his face. "You are still cute even without your curls." Kurt breathed. He flipped his hair to the side, still wet from his shower. He noticed how Blaine shrunk back and he rolled his eyes. "Are we still gonna be awkward around each other, or what?" Kurt stood up and smirked.

"It was just your breath. Ugh, I don't wanna be awkward around you Kurt, it's just that I-"

"You have a boyfriend. I fucking know that. But I can't help it. You know that. Your so cute. I just- I just wanna kiss you." Kurt leaned in so he was nose to nose with Blaine. He smiled slightly when he noticed Blaine blushing. He kissed him for half a second before pulling away and checking the time. He told Blaine he'd be back and ran up the stairs.

Blaine just sat there, still blushing. He'd had sex with Kurt, yet he felt a jolt of electricity when they kissed. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he oddly liked it when Kurt was all flirty with him. It was cute.

He was cute. Everything about Kurt. His eyes where so blue with green and gray he didn't know how that was possible. His hair was always perfect. So brown. And it wasn't just brown. It was chestnut colored. His ass...Blaine absolutely loved Kurt.

Woah... 'Love' was a strong word. Blaine shook his head, but he smiled.

"AY! Ay! Yes! PAAAAAAAAARTY HARD!" Puck started dancing on the table with two bottles of alcohol in each hand. He chugged at one before passing it over to a blond headed girl. She looked at it before giving it back.

"Sorry, I don't think drinking will make me human again." She said before stripping out I her clothes and started dancing on the wall. Puck watched her, smirking when another blond came up and hit him.

"Quinn, babe, Brittany is lesbian! Nothing to worry about." Quinn glared at her boyfriend before getting pulled away by a guy in a wheel chair. The two started dancing and making small talk. Puck smacked his lips. He turned around finding Mercedes and Sam were making out in a corner. Next to them on the couch were Mike and Tina, talking to each other with heart eyes.

Santana was spotted overfilling her glass while staring at Brittany. "Hey, watch what you are doing, Satan." Puck yelled over the loud music. She stuck up her middle finger before going over to her girl friend. Puck finished both bottles and stumbled off the table into the kitchen. "Woah there!" Puck winked, obviously drunk.

"Ugh Puck, leave." Kurt looked over at him and flicked him off.

"I can't stay and watch you two have sex?" Puck pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We were just talking. I-I think?" Blaine drank the rest of what ever mixture was in his cup before falling back on the island. His hair was already poofy with curls. And you can tell by his eyes that he was long gone.

"Puck. Leave." Kurt pointed him out and Puck threw his hands up in surrender.

"I just came for another bottle!" He reached for the one that was by Kurt and ran. Kurt didn't care. He was far too high and drunk to even move right now.

"Blaine- hey. I need to finish my- my story." He smiled and grabbed him by the collar.

"What?" Blaine asked confused. But he was right. Kurt an Blaine were just talking, they had not physical contact yet that night that included maybe a kiss on the cheek.

"SPIN THE BOOOOOTTTLE!" Puck shouted.

"Let's go, Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his hand and they jumped off the island and into the room.

"I'll go first!" Mercedes shouted. She gave it a spin and it landed on Sam. They both laughed before meeting each other half way. They kissed only shortly before Puck reached in and spun the bottle. It landed on Santana and he huffed. She rolled her eyes and leaned in, taking Puck from behind his neck. Quinn glared at the two, crossing his arms.

"Um, you two can stop now!" She stated, pretty annoyed. Puck pulled away, gazing into the Latinas eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes before leaving and sitting next to Tina on the couch. It was Kurt's turn and he cautiously spun the bottle, hopping it would land on Blaine.

The bottle spun twice before it landed on Blaine. Kurt mentally smiled, but kept a bitch face on in the outside world. Blaine blushed, before looking around the room.

"Go on. Show us whatcha got." Puck said nudging Blaine in his side. He cleared his throat and sat on his knees. Kurt reached forward, hands going for his curls. Blaine forced his lips on Kurt's, and automatically thrusted his tongue into the elders mouth.

He heard Kurt moan, which made him moan, and kiss harder. He forgot where he was or if he was surrounded by people or not. His lips were on paradise and really to him that's all that mattered. He began to pull Kurt over before he heard someone clear their throat. Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip before he pulled away. He looked up to see who had interrupted them.

"What's this?" Jared said.

"You need to calm the hell down! We were playing a game, Jared."

"You were swallowing him whole. Blaine, I know you are drunk right now, but I know you aren't drunk enough to go making out with someone behind my back!" Jared and Blaine were outside underneath a tree. Jared slumped down on the tree, sighing. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you are upset with me."

"Is there something going on between you two? Because if there is, I- I need to know so I can leave."

"Leave? What are you-"

"Answer the fucking question!" Jared punched the tree. "Answer it Blaine. A simple yes or no."

"I- yes... We..." Blaine stumbled over his words.

"You fucked him.. Didn't you?" Jared was looking off into space, eyes threatening to leak.

"Jared, it was a mis-" Blaine tried but Jared grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You have feelings for him. Just admit. You love him more than me. Well guess what?" Jared let Blaine go. Blaine began shaking his head. "You can fucking have him. Tell everyone I'm done. Fuck everyone!" Jared pushed past Blaine and started running in the direction of his home. Blaine stood there, not knowing what to do.

His high became a low, and he was sobering up. He was finally free, yet he felt pained. Blaine did love Kurt.

Damn.

Liked Kurt. He laid down on the wet grass and closed his eyes. "Kurt's mine." He whispered.

Kurt watched as Jared stormed away and Blaine lay down. He saw Blaine's mouth move, but didn't know what he was saying. Kurt shook his head and drank the rest of his beer before wabbling out the door and towards Blaine. He fell next to Blaine, breathing in his scent. He curled into the boys side, nuzzling his face in the boys curls.

Blaine laid there in silence, loving the comforting silence between them. He wouldn't jump right into a relationship with Kurt, just because Jared dumped him. Blaine wanted Kurt, and he knew he wanted him back, by the way he was rubbing the boys arm.

"So.. What happened?" Kurt asked, breath full of alcohol.

"If I told you, you'd forget it tomorrow." Blaine stated. He looked up at the tree branches, watching the leaves sway in the gentle breeze.

"I'm not that drunk, Blaine." Kurt rolled the 'r'. Blaine chuckled and turned towards him. He saw a sincere look in the elders eyes. His cheeks were pink and his lips still swollen from their kiss. Blaine squinted and sighed when he turned back to his back.

"Jared and I broke up... Because he knew something was going on between us."

"Shit! Blaine- I- this is my fault. I shouldn't have screwed-" Blaine cut him off with a wave.

"Nah... It wasn't your fault.. It wasn't anyone's. We did what felt right. And, when we.. Had sex, that felt right. It felt better than Jared."

Kurt sat up and smirked at the boy. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring anything though."

"Get your ass up Blaine. I swear you ruin moments." Kurt laughed pulling Blaine to his feet. He began to take off his shirt when Blaine realized what they were doing. Kurt held himself as he walked into the cold water, shivering when he was shoulder deep.

Blaine grinned and jumped in making a big splash. Kurt glared at him when he resurfaced. Blaine's now curled hair bouncing. Blaine swam over to Kurt and threw his arms around his waist. Kurt pulled them closer together, both moaning softly when their cocks touched.

Blaine went in for a kiss, but Kurt stopped him.

"I'll kiss you first." He winked and kissed Blaine on the nose. Blaine complained before being shushed with a kiss on the lips. Blaine kissed him back, pushing Kurt on the pool wall. Kurt bit Blaine bottom lip before peppering kisses in the boys jaw line and neck. He began to suck on Blaine's soft spot just behind his ear. Blaine moaned and thrusted onto Kurt. Kurt sucked harder, marking a spot on his skin.

Blaine started to grind on Kurt slowly, moaning with pleasure. Kurt gripped Blaine's curls, yanking them while grinding back on Blaine. Kurt turned, making Blaine on the wall and him in front. He winked and sunk down in the water.

"What.. Where's he... Ung!" Blaine looked down when he felt Kurt sucking him. Blaine smiles but it instantly turned into an 'o' shape as he felt Kurt go all the way down.

Kurt sucked at the tip of Blaine's cock before resurfacing for air. He was instantly caught by Blaine's mouth. Blaine licked the bottom of Kurt's lips asking for entrance. Kurt let him in, and sucked on his tongue.

Blaine's hard on was running against Kurt's and they both panted.

"Ah..Blaine... Please... Fuck me! Ung!" Kurt moaned.

"I want you.. Inside of me."

Kurt stopped, making Blaine whine like a puppy.

"Honestly I haven't.. Topped.. Before." Kurt looked away, pretty embarrassed in their situation.

"I'm sure you'd be amazing, babe- Kurt" Blaine caught himself. Kurt heard it, but pretended not to.

Blaine swam over to the stairs, motioning for Kurt to follow.

"Okay-"

Kurt kissed Blaine real hard. Blaine was startled by it but kissed back. Kurt pulled away with a smile before lining himself up in Blaine's entrance.

"T-tell me if I hurt you." Kurt said staring into the hazel eyes of the boy he loves.

Woah. Kurt loves Blaine?

No, likes.

"Okay." Kurt pushed himself into Blaine slowly, stopping when he heard Blaine wince. When he told him it was alright he went in further until he couldn't.

"Oooh, fuck!" Kurt panted. He held on to Blaine's waist, shutting his eyes as the heat surrounded Kurt's cock. He started to breath harder. Blaine looked up at him, his hazel eyes, now a dark brown almost black. He bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt opened his eyes as he rubbed his length up Blaine's chest. Both of them moaned when Kurt pulled out a little them plunged right in.

Blaine pushed at Kurt's chest, stopping him. Blaine hasn't bottomed in a while and he wasn't even stretched so he was getting used to the burn. Kurt looked down into the brown swirls, noticing they were darker than before. Kurt knew he wasn't going to last if he was just staying in there. The heat was getting hotter, consuming him.

Blaine smiled up to Kurt before pulling him down for a kiss. This was what he didn't want to happen. He didn't want to jump into a relationship right now, but he really wanted Kurt. Kurt kissed him back, desperately, moving in and out if Blaine slowly.

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's back as he controlled the kiss and the speed they were going. As Kurt kissed him sloppily, Blaine was throwing himself on Kurt's cock.

"I- fuck! B-blaaaaaaaaaine." Kurt moaned into his lips. Blaine could sense that he was close, and he himself was too. Kurt took one of his hands off Blaine's chest and started to pump Blaine, trying to match the rhythm he was going at. With out any warning though, Blaine came hard into Kurt's hand, shooting in both of their chests. Just like a timer, Kurt came right afterwards, inside of Blaine. They both laid there, Blaine lying on the top stair and Kurt halfway inside the pool. Kurt laid on top of Blaine when he gently pulled himself out. Both of them breathing hard, Kurt found Blaine's hand and intwined their fingers together.

"Y-you know we can't stay like this forever, right?" Blaine said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah I know." Kurt said in the most angelic like voice ever. He shivered, standing out of the pool and stretching... His arms... Before walking towards his clothes. He bent over right when Blaine came behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Wanna sleep in a tent tonight?" He said motioning towards the random tent by the edge of the house. Kurt blushed and nodded, grabbing both of their clothes. He walked over and found a towel in there. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist.

"I'm gonna go get blankets, ba- Blaine." Kurt mentally face palmed before walking off into the house.

"Puuuuuck! Where are your blankets?" Kurt pulled on the mohawked kids shirt. Puck looked down at him, aggravated that he couldn't finish his drink. "Blankets?"

"This way, Lady Hummel." Santana said, walking over an grabbing his arm. She led him up the stairs and into Puck's room, grabbing all his blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Thanks, Satan. I mean Santana."

"Yeah yeah. So tell me.. Where are you and curly sleeping?"

"Who?" Kurt said, already walking away towards the door.

"That Anderson kid! I saw you two making love."

"Wha-"

"Don't even try to deny it!" Santana said, crossing her arms. She was seriously getting on his nerves. Kurt started to walk away again, before getting hit upside the head with a chair cushion.

"What. The. Hell. Satan,"

"You two goin' out?"

"No! Just... Ugh- why do you care?"

"I don't. Just need information to tell Jared." Kurt turned around when she said that.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't bother, they broke up. Now can I please go?"

"Whatever, Goldie Cocks, but you're telling me everything tomorrow. Full detail. And I mean everything!"

"W... Never mind okay." Kurt rolled his eyes, walking out the door.

"Wanky!" Santana said behind him. He was about to turn around and flick her off, but he looked down and saw his towel had came off.

Kurt dropped everything in the tent, grabbing himself a pillow and laying down in a corner of the large tent. Blaine had asked what had taken him so long, but apparently he didn't want to talk about it. Blaine covered them both up, wrapping an arm around Kurt's side, his cock accidentally rubbed against Kurt's thigh.

"Are we.. Together?" Blaine asked quietly.

It took a few moments for Kurt to answer. "I- only if you want to. I mean I'm not of fan of being in a relationship, but with you, I-I feel like it could work."

"Okay." Was all Blaine said, before falling asleep, his fingers intwined with Kurt's. Kurt tensed up after hearing that question, staying like that the rest of the night.

OMG THAT WAS LONG! You don't know how many fucking times I had to delete, retype, delete an redo! I never thought it would take that fucking long. Oh and it took me a while for the sex scene because I fucking suck ass at those motherfuckers... Anyways..'next chapter won't be as long. I promise!


	8. AN NOT CHAPTER

This isnt a chapter. im just saying that i uploaded two chapter because i cant wait for chapter 8! lolol okay hope you enjoyed those two. Not fixing my mistakes either bitches


	9. Chapter 8

Okay! Chapter 8! Uh, i dont know what to say lol. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I swear it'll get better if it's not already! OH AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS! I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO REPLY TO THEM... But thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Blaine was the first to wake up, moaning when he sat up, his head pounding. He wiped the slobber off his face with the back of his hand and warped and extra blanket around his bare body. He probably could've slept longer if it wasn't for the gaping hole in the tent shining sunlight directly in his face.

Yawning, he pushed a few curls away from his face glancing around the orange tent. He noticed a few clothes, his and someone else's. He looked at the other clothes closely and noticed they were Kurt's. He smiled slightly before looking down at the body beside him.

Laying there was the most beautifulest man he has ever seen. Kurt's eye lashes fell on his cheeks and his chest rose and fell every time he took a breath. One of Kurt's hands were under the covers while his other was thrown in his wild hair. Blaine bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before rising to his feet.

"Shit!" He fell out of the tent , tripping over something else in the tent. He crawled over to what ever it was an pulled back the covers.

"Santana? Puck?" He whispered mostly to him self. Quinn was going to be so mad. So Blaine quickly put in his boxers and jeans before pulling Puck out of the tent and onto one of the pool chairs. He placed some random blue sunglasses on pucks eyes before jogging back to get Santana.

"Well well well, hobbit. Rough night I assume?" Santana asked once Blaine entered the tent. He nearly had a heart attack.

"Santana I-" he cut himself off and smirked. "Same goes for you?" Blaine trailed off outside of the tent, hopping Santana would follow so they wouldn't wake up Kurt. She did.

"What is with you guys walking away?" Santana said. Blaine ignored her, sitting next to Puck.

"How was your night with him?" Blaine wiggles his triangular shaped eyebrows and pointed at the topless male sleeping beside him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I found you two in the tent!"

"Show me the proof!" Blaine just rolled his eyes. She was going to take a while to get used to.

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything from you. Trust me. I just need to know if and carrot top split."

"I don't think it's any of your business to know."

"Don't fucking think then."

"I'm leaving now." Blaine walked away, leaving Santana there, standing. Blaine smiled when he entered the house. Because the first thing he saw was food.

"You sleep like a rock!" Sam chanted towards the door when he saw Kurt walk in. Kurt rubbed his his forehead, flipping a few strands of hair off his face. Kurt had thrown on his clothes from last night, his hair a mess.

"What do you mean.. It's only twelve. I'm surprised you woke up." Kurt laid on the couch, next to an asleep Tina and Mike on the floor.

"I went in the tent earlier, trying to wake you up for breakfast. But you were knocked out! Dude do you sleep naked or something? I saw things I shouldn't have."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Long night I assume. Partying hard and what not. Where's everyone?" He said skipping Sam's question. Sam rubbed his green eyes, taking a bite of eggs that were on his plate. He pointed to the ceiling, motioning they were up there.

"Quiet though, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel are in Puck's room asleep. Blaine Artie and Finn are on Puck's ps3"

"When did Rachel and Finn get here?"

"I dunno, like around two in the morning." Sam stood up and stretched saying he'd be up there too, after eating more food. Kurt nodded and bounded up the stairs, skipping one each time. He tip toes into Puck's room to steal one of his shirts. Sure enough the girls were asleep.

Rachel and Mercedes were on the bed while Quinn was asleep on the love seat. Kurt rolled his eyes when Rachel began talking in her sleep. Something about "Finn and cupcakes"

He settles for a tee shirt that had a picture of a guitar and "rock and roll" written on it. He yanked off his shirt that reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed a dark mark on his neck. When did that get there?

"Wanky!"

'Dammit!' Kurt thought. He quickly threw on the shirt he stole before glaring at Santana through the mirrow.

"Before you talk, I just want you to know that I came in here to sleep." Santana threw her hands up in surrender before crashing onto the bed in between the two girls that were already on. Right after Brittany came barging through and simply laid on the floor instantly falling asleep. Kurt rolled his eyes as he fixed the shirt , pulling down on the hem.

He exited the room, softly closing the door behind him, and made his way down the long hallway. He heard shouting and laughter coming from one of the open doors at the end.

"No! You cheated, Artie! Geez." He heard his step-brother say. Kurt walked in when everyone started laughing.

"Hey guys." He said leaning Against the door frame.

"Oh Kurt! Just in time. Come show Artie how badass you are in COD!" Finn stood up, only in his boxers, and went over to give him the ps3 remote. Kurt took it and smirked. He knew he was being watched by a pair of hazel eyes, but chose to ignore them.

"I'm not in the mood in kicking ass right now." Kurt handed the remote back and took a seat near Artie by the bed. Blaine watched him ever since he entered the room, smiling softly to himself when Kurt "accidentally tripped and used his shoulder to help him up."

"You're next, Anderson." Finn threw him the remote and the boy caught it. He ruffled his curls that were getting longer already, in the way that made Kurt melt.

"Get ready to taste me wrath, B"

"Hmm okay."

Kurt fell. Hard.

Kurt watched Blaine from the corner of his eye. Blaine stuck out his tongue, placing it in the corner of his mouth. Kurt licked his oddly dry lips. About ten minutes into the game, the remote controller in Artie's hand died.

"Hells no." He tossed it away and rolled back and forth in his wheel chair. He sighed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Oh well, game over." Kurt threw his feet up on the bed, laying them on top of Blaine's leg. "I'm starving, any of y'all not eat?"

"No, Finn ate everything off my plate." Blaine lied. He knew where Kurt was taking this.

"Alright, let's go to McDonalds or something." Kurt stood up and yanked Blaine to his feet, yelling that they would be back after Finn asked for a double cheeseburger and a milk shake.

Kurt really needed time alone with Blaine, so he quickly thought of them going to get some food. Kurt roughly kissed Blaine, more of a desperate kiss as if he was going to die if he didn't kiss him. Blaine laughed, causing Kurt to pull back in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Blaine continued to laugh.

"Nothing, I just really like you." He kissed Kurt on the cheek and went down the stairs, purposely flexing his back muscles.

'So Blaine does like me.' Kurt thought. He smiled when he saw the curly haired, hazel eyed, skinny jean wearing boy waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"It's nearly two, and Blaine hasn't called yet!" Louis exclaimed to his wife. He folded the news paper he was reading and set it aside on the end table. He sat up in his leather chair, straightening his blazer he was wearing. Louis watched his wife as she flipped through a magazine and skimmed through emails on the laptop.

She was running a very large business all over the United States. She put her phone in sleep and looked over at her husband.

"You worry too much about Blaine, dear. He's a teenager, let him have fun. But what you do need to worry about is about our baby. We need a place for her or him to sleep when the time  
comes."

"I know, Lynn. I'm already cleaning out the room next to Blaine's. But dear, we have months to plan for its arrival. We need to focus on our two beautiful children now."

"Yes, I-I suppose you are right. But when are we going to tell them we are expecting?" Lynn closed her magazine, crossing her legs as she fixed her eyes on her husbands.

"Soon. If we wait, they'll be mad. Mostly Blaine because he's older, Leo won't care. He just wants someone to play with. But yes, soon." It was quiet for a while after he had said that.

When it was two thirty, Louis decided to go to Jared's house to see what was taking Blaine so long. His wife said by the time he gets back, dinner would be ready. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his car keys.

Once outside he jumped in his Lexus and drive the two streets over towards Jared's house.

***  
"Good evening, is Blaine here?" Louis stood at the doorway of Jared's house and looked down at the shorter woman.

"No sir, he is not. But would you like to talk to Jared?" Louis nodded, stepping into the house. Christine called Jared from up stairs and he came bounding down. Louis noticed he looked different. His eyes were puffy and red and he looked very pale.

"Hey, son. I thought Blaine was with you?" Louis stood up then.y

"No, he's not here. He's at some party at Puck's house, but he won't be here for a while. Probably ever." Jared was staring directly into Louis' eyes.

"Why not?"

Jared sighed. "Because he cheated on me."

"Sir. Sir? Sir!"

"Ugh, what?" Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine's mouth, and turned to the lady at the window.

"Your food." She handed Kurt his bag and thanked them from coming. "By the way, the both of you are so adorable together!"

That was the tenth time people ha told them that. Before they went to McDonalds they went to some store just to waste time. Almost everyone there that caught them making out or just looking at each other with heart eyes said they were cute. An each time, Kurt said that they weren't together. But this time, he let it slide because maybe they were together? He hasn't really thought about it. They were very intimate with each other, but would you call it a relationship? Maybe they were just friends with benefits, or they weren't exclusive. But Kurt felt so much more than that. He couldn't say that out loud.

"Kurt, you're holding people up." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's and Kurt was pulled out of thought. He said his thank you a pulled away, eyes focused on the wheel. Blaine smiled down at his folded hands in his lap. "Kurt..."

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt signaled right and turned into pucks neighborhood. He knew what Blaine was bout to ask.

"Are we- like uh, are..."

"We together?" Kurt finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah that." Blaine looked over to Kurt who was very tense. He sighed softly to himself and looked out the window.

"Yes." Was all Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine shook his head trying to see if he heard him right.

"I said yes. We- we are together. Boyfriend and boyfriend."

"I-" Blaine hesitated with his words. "I don't want you to say yes, if you don't want to date me."

"Oh but Blaine I do! It's just that... I've never had one before. I just been very.. Sexually active with others. Never an actual relationship."

"Oh. Well, it's easy. Your dating someone you like, and it's right."

"So what happend to you and Jared? I won't have to worry about any of that shit do I? I'll beat someone's ass."

Blaine laughed. "Not if I have to worry the same about you."

"Alright deal." Kurt made a left and then parked his car in the drive way.

"We're really doing this." Blaine stated, blushing. Kurt just nodded.

"Give me a kiss." Kurt said.

"Is that how you ask?" Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes, a thing Blaine found made him drool.

"May i have a kiss?"

"Hmmm, no." Blaine exited the car and went to the front door. Kurt followed after, pinning him to the door.

"I asked nicely." He pressed his body on Blaine's. "Give me a kiss." Blaine just shook his head, trying hard not to burst out with laughter. "Why not?" Kurt asked, bringing his face closer to Blaine's.

"Because I don't want to give you one."

"But were dating. You have to." Kurt pouted slightly, still holding his gaze.

"No I don't. Not if I don't wanna." Blaine smiled.

"But you do want to. You love my kisses."

"Fine." Blaine pressed his lips softly on Kurt's. Kurt tried trusting his tongue in but Blaine pulled away. "I want to take this slow Kurt. I just don't want this relationship to be about sex."

"It won't be, Blaine. I just want to kiss my boyfriend." Kurt and Blaine blushed at that. Blaine got Kurt as a boyfriend and Kurt got to call Blaine his. Blaine licked his lips before slipping his arm around Kurt's waist. He lightly pecked him on his lips before kissing him passionately. Blaine kept his eyes shut as did Kurt, while Kurt pushed him in the door with a little more force. Blaine moaned into the kiss, trying to bring Kurt closer if possible.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, deepening the kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away for air. He kissed Blaine one more time on the lips before letting go. Blaine still had one arm around his waist, breathing heavily.

"We should go in. It looks like it's about to pour down rain." Kurt said licking his kiss swollen lips. Blaine nodded and reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt tensed, but then relaxed to his touch as if they've been holding hands since birth.

* * *

YES. MY BABIES ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! UMM NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON STUFF. Most likely KLAINE FLUFF AND SHIT!


	10. Chapter 9

OKAY NO KLAINE FLUFF! I LIED

* * *

Chapter 9:

"... I don't think we're talking about the same Blaine, Jared. My son would never cheat on anything. That's a fact."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he was having sex with another person. I don't really want to talk about. So I'm going back in my room." Jared turned away and started walking back up the stairs. Louis just stood there, jaw wide open and eyes wide. About halfway up the stairs Jared was stopped.

"Wh- who? Who did he have... Sex with? He lost his virginity to him?"

Jared turned to make sure his mom was around. "Kurt Hummel. He lost it to him." He lied. "I-I'm getting tired sir. I'll just go now. Bye." Jared finished the stairs and walked quickly up to his room. Louis smirked.

"Hummel? Why does that name sound so familiar..." He walked down the stairs an into the kitchen. "Christine I'm leaving now. But before I go, do you know where.. 'Puck's' house is?"

"And I guess he's not coming back.." Blaine finished, leaning back on the wall. Everyone was up now. Mercedes sitting next to Sam and Finn on the couch, and everyone scattered on the floor.

"Woah. What do you mean 'not coming back?" Puck set his beer bottle down next to him.

"Puck, he broke up with me! He said to 'fuck everyone.' He's through." Everyone's eye went wide and then shifted towards Kurt's hand behind Blaine's back.

"It's because of you!" Puck shouted pointing at Kurt.

"No, it's not because of him. Or anyone. ...I mean.. I guess that's why he broke up with me but-"

"Are you serious... So there's no band? Hallelujah!" Sam jumped up and shouted.

"Wait.. Why are you happy?" Blaine furrowed his eye brows.

"Because we only agreed to play because Jared was paying us. Thank god it's over." Finn said stretching.

"Yeah, we weren't that good anyways." Mercedes added.

"Well I liked it." Kurt said in Blaine's ear.

"Woah, who said its over? So we're missing one person, Blaine plays instruments. He can take Jared's spot. Plus we got a gig at Brox!" Everyone cheered.

"Well I rather play for Blaine than Jared." Finn and Sam said simultaneously.

"We are definitely changing our name." Kurt said.

"I don't know if I'm good enough to join. Who knows I might suck." Blaine sighed.

"Alright. Let me get this straight. Carrot top is out of the picture. Hobbit is taking his place. We're changing our name-"

"We?" Blaine said.

"Yes 'we' I'm the one who pays for equipment." Santana said crossing your arms.

"Do everyone here is part of the band?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone except Tina." Everyone said.

Blaine just nodded but smiled. This would turn out good.

"BUTTON JOINTS!" Sam blurted. Everyone turned and looked at him in confusion. "Our name! Button Joints! We all think buttons are cool and we all smoke! Except Blaine."

"So on out shirts it's gonna say 'BJ'? No thanks." Finn said chewing on the last piece if cake.

"Well it's is a good name. But how about ButtonJoint? One name." Blaine said.

"Yeah I like that." Artie said.

Sam crossed his arms. "I had the idea first!"

"Stop pouting, baby." Mercedes said smiling.

"It's settled then! Blaine I guess you can have an "audition" tomorrow at my place then." Kurt said clapping his hands together, before scratching his spiked hair.

"Yeah.." He said.

"Because we have a piano! Everyone can come." Finn added. Kurt glared at his step-brother before turning to Blaine.

"So you two are like, together?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, and I think-"

The doorbell rang cutting Blaine off. Puck looked at Finn in confusion.

"You order pizza?" Finn shook his head. Puck got up and flexed his muscles and opened the door. "Uh, hey." He said.

"Are you Kurt?" A person said.

"Um no. I'm Noah. Well- Puck."

"Oh, is my son here?"

"Blaine? Yeah come in." Puck stepped away and threw on a hoodie to cover his bare chest. He sat by Brittany then, throwing the hood over his head. Blaine's dad, Louis, entered the house, closing the door after him. He looked around at all the teenagers. Most of them were on there phones not caring that some stranger was in the house an the others were holding hands with their lovers. He spotted a very pale very tall boy with spiky hair and a very tight shirt on. He was wearing skinny jeans and had boots on. He brought a cigarette up to his mouth and smoked it before blowing smoke in someone's face. They laughed and then got closer, but Louis couldn't see who the pale guy was with because it was smoky over there.

"Woah, who's Mr. Hunk over there?" Santana said out loud, causing everyone, even the guys to look.

"I'm Louis Kiniper, here for Blaine." He straightened his blazer and looked around the room again.

"Oh he's over there making out." Finn said turning back to Rachel and kissing her on the nose.

Louis turned back to where the smoking kid was and saw black curls.

"Blaine." He said firmly. His son turned and froze.

"Dad- hey."

"Why are you here and not with Jared? An who is he?!"

"Jared dumped me."

"Because you cheated. Let's go. Tell your friends goodbye."

"He doesn't have to go." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's wrist tightly. Blaine looked at Kurt, his blue orbs turning a dark blue, almost purple.

"I beg your pardon. Who are you? This is my son."

"I'm Kurt, his boyfriend."

* * *

-  
EH IM STOPPING THE CHAPTER WITH THAT. I have no clue what is going to happen. So stay tuned.


	11. Another AN (please look if you can help)

IM GETTING TIRED OF THIS! IM PUTTING STARE WHERE THERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SCENE JUMP BUT FHEY ARENT SHOWING UP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP. IM SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CONFUSED AND EVERYTHING... BUT IM NEW TO THIS WEBSITE AND WOW I just BOTICED IM ALWKAYS IN CAPS.


	12. Chapter 10

I don't think I want the band to stay. I'll let Blaine sing his song, but his dad like say no band or something i dont know. I'm just not feeling the band. Don't hate me! Oh and uh Louis is getting on my nerve so he is like going away or something... I dont know lol

* * *

Chapter 10:

"You're Kurt?"Louis' face was red with anger. Everyone had left the living room and went outside in the back yard, giving them their space.

Kurt, being himself, lit another cigarette and started to smoke it, laying back on the couch. He did not want to meet Blaine's dad yet. Not at least like this. He wanted to be that boyfriend who was clean and nice, but he couldn't change right now. Blaine stood nervously by his dad, the palms of his hands sweaty.

"Yup." Was all he said, kicking his feet up in the arm of the couch. He blew smoke out, making one ring with a smile.

"Can you... Not smoke right now?" Louis said in between coughs. Kurt rolled his eyes and put it out and placed it on the ash tray. "You're putting off a bad vibe." Kurt just shrugged. Blaine gave him a look that said 'straighten out or we can't be together'

"I'm sorry, Blaine's dad. Let me re-introduce my self." Kurt sat up and looked at Louis straight in his eyes. "Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm 16 years old, and I've never made below a B at school."

"Did you take my sons virginity?" Blaine tensed and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"No, sir I didn't! I'm being completely honest with you!"

"Dad- he- what?" Blaine tried.

"I went to Jared's and he had told me that Blaine was having sex with a different person and that his name was Kurt. He told me that Kurt took his virginity. And Blaine. When did you become sexually active? You are just 15!"

"Jared's a fucking liar." Kurt said.

"He- he got me drunk, and... And I told him to stop. He wouldn't!" Blaine's eyes got wet. Kurt smirked, Blaine was being such a baby. He's a good actor.

"He raped you son?" Louis stood up, clenching his fists.

"Well... No, he guilted me and I just- gave in-"

"Blaine! You are too young!"

"I was ready!" Blaine shouted at his dad.

"But now your with him?" Louis crossed his arms.

"Kurt completes me, dad! You wouldn't understand how much I'm in love with him! You never will." Blaine was raging. He then froze at what he said. He looked over towards Kurt who's face showed pure shock. He didn't mean for that to come out. I mean, he did, but he didn't think it was time. Louis shook his head and threw up his arms in surrender.

"Whatever. You come by the house tonight. To get your things."

Blaine tensed. "What- why?"

"If he completes you, then you stay with him." Louis grabbed his car keys and exited the house. If Blaine loved that boy so much, he could fucking live with him.

Blaine stood there, eyes wide at what just happened. He had just gotten adopted early in the summer, and now he was getting kicked out. He knew it wouldn't be for long, but it hurt him. He didn't notice Kurt was in front of him, hugging him tightly until Kurt whispered those precious words in his ear.

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

THESE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORTER): sorry. I usually write durning school, so that's why. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON JUST KLAINE FLUFF I PROMISE


	13. Chapter 11

Oh wow, lol! Okay I see you guys' reviews but I can't reply to them or whatever because I'm that clueless! Sorry- but just wanted to let you know I see them. This chapter will be long I think... Not sure. And don't worry it'll get better :D oh and about the band... Still not sure XD *cough* follow me on twitter jai_kamealoha *cough*

* * *

After leaving Puck's house without telling everyone, Kurt and Blaine entered the Hudson-Hummel residence. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, staring up at his bed room ceiling. He had a feeling that everything was his fault, but Blaine had told him that is wasn't.

"Blaine- I'm so sorry, it-"

"Kurt, stop it." Blaine said firmly. Kurt opened his mouth again, but closed it and standing up.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Kurt asked, fixing his hair. Blaine shrugged and sat up, leaning against the wall.

"I would like to just be with you, so I really don't care."

Kurt smirked at him through the mirror.

"So cheesy, Anderson."

"I'm serious, Hummel. Come back over here." Blaine whined. Kurt shook his head, taking off his jacket and shoes. He then sat at the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette. "Kurt, please stop smoking." Blaine crawled over to Kurt and took it away from him. Kurt shrugged, blowing smoke out his mouth.

"Blaine, I've tried before. It's hard. Besides we're gonna die someday." He took the cigarette back and stuck it in his mouth.

"Let's not let that day be today... Please." Kurt ignored him. "Well I refuse to kiss you any longer, if you don't stop smoking." Blaine crossed his arms, seriously. Kurt turned to him, a bewildered look on his face.

"Blaine, that's not fair baby."

"It is. Do it for me. Or no kisses." Blaine looked at him straight in his blue eyes.

"You are so difficult..." Kurt put out his cigarette then threw it out his window. He rolled his eyes at Blaine's grin, then laid down on his bed. Blaine came over and sat on too of him, cupping his chin and giving him a small kiss on the nose.  
"You said you'll give me a kiss if I stopped!" Kurt protested. Blaine smiled then kisses him properly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, pulling him down so he was laying flat on him.

It started out slow, a few biting each other's lips. Blaine pressed his lips harder on Kurt's ignoring the odd taste of cigarettes, and ran a hand threw Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair.

"Not the hair Blaine!" Kurt whined. Blaine rolled his eyes an sat up. He stood off of Kurt and jumped on the bed. Kurt bounced up and down, yelling at Blaine the whole time.

"Come on! Let's go somewhere!" Blaine shouted hopping of the bed.

"Now you want to go somewhere." Kurt said sarcastically. He got up off the bed and took his shirt and pants off. He told Blaine he was going to take a shower first. Blaine nodded and left Kurt's room. He walked up the stairs, considering Kurt's room was in the basement, and entered the living room. Blaine turned the tv on and flipped through it, before deciding to watch The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He stretched then sat on the couch, pushing curls out his face. Though the tv was on, Blaine wasn't paying it much attention.

All that was on his mind, besides Kurt, was his dad. Was it true that he would kick his out? He looked pretty serious. Blaine kept getting angrier and angrier with his father. How can someone hate their own son? He felt tears threatening to spill over, so he thought of something else.

Jared. No, not him. He was no longer a concern to Blaine. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Who do we call? Toodles! Oh Toodles!?" Mickey said along with Goofy an his yellow dog Pluto. Blaine smiled slightly. He remembered watching this with his mom when he was younger. Every morning before kindergarten he'd wake up around six and rush out of his room and turn the tv to Disney channel. His mom would bring him his bowl of Cheerios and sit next to him on the floor, singing the theme song with him. She'd always run a hand through his curls which made him feel so safe, and once the show was over, she'd help him get ready for school. Blaine truly missed those days, when his mom and dad were there for him. When she had died, Blaine blame everything on himself.

He was asking his mom to go to the store because he was hungry, but she had told him it was storming. Even though he was above the age to be doing so, he started crying an throwing a tantrum until his mom have in and left, promising to be right back. When the phone call came, Blaine couldn't think straight. His father started drinking and abusing him and saying that it was his fault, and after a while, he began to believe it. Because it was his fault. He could've waited. He could've still had a mom. And a dad. If he waited his mom wouldn't have died then his dad wouldn't have beaten him and called him names. If his dad wasn't abusive, he wouldn't have had another family. If-if he hadn't had another family, he wouldn't have met Jared. If he wouldn't have met Jared, he wouldn't have met Kurt. If he had not met Kurt, his life would've been completely different. He could have-

"Blaine, why are you crying? Is there, something wrong?" Kurt said, coming through the kitchen door.

"What? No." Blaine said sitting up, looking over to Kurt with a confused expression.

"You're crying." Kurt said sitting beside Blaine and drying his tears.

"Oh." Blaine wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I didn't even know." He smiled slightly, but felt sort of lost.

"Hmm.. Well, are you ready?" Kurt stood up and stretched. Blaine looked him over, and smirked. Kurt's long slender legs were clothed in super tight red jeans and his torso in a plains white button up shirt tucked neatly into his jeans. His hair perfectly coiffed, and his eyes a bright color of blue.

"Sure. Do you have anything I can wear?" Blaine stood and pointed at the stained plaid long sleeve that smelled of alcohol. Kurt shook his head, but then thought of Finn's clothes.

"Yeah, I think Finn has something." He pulled Blaine off the couch and through the hall way on the first floor and turned to the right and down a shorter hallway. He pushed Blaine into the door at the end of that hallway and opened the door. "Um, just look through something that might be your size. He's kinda big."

"Ah, he's just tall." Blaine said smiling. He picked out a pink shirt that had green stripes on it and held it up against his body. "This should do." He pulled off his long sleeve and flexed, just for Kurt's entertainment and pulled on Finn's shirt. It fit perfectly. He kept his own jeans on and shoes, grabbing Kurt's hand in his with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Breadstix, or the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked exiting the house.

"Lima Bean sounds good. Not that hungry." Blaine got in the passenger seat of Kurt's black Navigator with a smile.

"Sure thing, baby." Kurt said pulling out of the driveway.

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and put the car on park. He took a long drink of his coffee, whilst watching Blaine drink his own. It was about 5:30 now, the sun not setting for two more hours. Blaine had decided to get his things now, instead of waiting till it was dark. Kurt asked him multiple times if he was sure, but Blaine consisted of it.

So the got out the car, Kurt pocketing his car keys and holding his coffee cup in his other hand. Blaine ran a hand through his curls lazily and looked over at a tired Kurt. He gave him a warm smile before knocking on the door. After about two seconds the door opened.

"Bubba!" A blond haired kid yelled, hugging his "bubba" around the legs. Kurt noticed how Blaine relaxed in his touch and it made him smile.

"Why are you opening the doors?" Blaine said with a laugh, picking his brother up and holding them in his arms.

"I saws it was you. So I goes ahead and open it! Momma isn't here, but Dada is in his office." Leo said, glancing back at Kurt a few times, tightening his grip on Blaine's shoulders. "Who is he?" He whispered in his brothers ears. Blaine smiled, looking straight into his brothers eyes.

"That is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yes!" Leo said loudly, making Kurt and Blaine laugh. Leo blushed slightly before climbing out of his brothers arms. He hesitantly walked towards Kurt and held out his hand. "H-Hi, Kurt. My name is Leo... I'm Blaine's younger brother." Kurt shook his hand with a smile.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, Leo!" Kurt let go of the boys hand and Leo shook his head, flipping the hair out of his face. "Woah, loving those eyes, kid! You should cut your hair so you can make those girls go crazy." Kurt said smiling. Leo blushed harder and held on the Blaine's legs again, making the boy roll his eyes.

"Alright, let's get what we are looking for and head out." Blaine said, getting free of his brothers death grip. He told Leo to and watch tv while him and Kurt go get a few things, so the little boy left. Kurt walked up the huge stair case and followed Blaine into a massive room. He looked around, looking at posters of some bands, and pictures of him and his family. His walls were painted a blue color, and his bed was a red color mixed with blue.

"What all are you getting?" Kurt asked.

"Just some clothes, toothbrush, cell phone charger."

"What about one of your guitars?" Kurt asked picking one of the many hanging on his wall. Fifteen total guitars hanging on the wall. Ten were electric and signed with famous guitarist from some bands Kurt didn't even know about. Three were acoustics that were signed, even one by Bruno Mars.

"Just grab the acoustic one not signed." Blaine said packing things. Kurt nodded and grabbed the one not signed. He turned it around in his hands and smiled.

"I only have two electric guitars." Kurt said, sitting at the edge of Blaine's bed and started strumming random chords on the guitar.

"I love collecting them. And playing them. Two of them up there are from my real dad. He gave them to me for birthday presents." Blaine sighed at the memory. He was about to talk again but decided not to, and finished up packing his things. "This should do for at least a few days. Now i'll just call Puck and see if he'll let me stay."

"Woah. Why are you calling Puck?"

"So... I can stay somewhere..." Blaine said giving Kurt an odd look.

"Blaine, you are staying with me!" Kurt stood up, guitar in hand and grabbed Blaine by the arm.

"Babe, you don't have to do that. I'll just stay with him so no bother."

"I refuse to let you stay with someone other than me. And that's the end of that." Blaine through his hands up in surrender with a smile, before catching Kurt in his lips. The kissed like that for a solid ten seconds before Kurt was on top of Blaine on the bed. Blaine's hands started roaming every inch of Kurt's body, all the while controlling the kiss. Kurt started to slowly grind his hips on Blaine's, trusting his tongue in Blaine's accepting mouth. Blaine moaned into it, gripping Kurt at his shoulders. He started to thrust up lightly against Kurt, matching his.

"Oooh, Kurt.." Blaine moaned. Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair, kissing him along his jaw line. He licked at his earlobe, teasingly. "Kurt your tongue... It- it's magic." Blaine panted, holding Kurt by his waist, trying to pull him closer. Kurt was on the verge to pull Blaine's shirt off, when he got interrupted.

"Bubba!" Leo barged in and hopped on the bed. Kurt flushed and rolled off Blaine, throwing a pillow in his face. Blaine sat up quickly once he felt his brother on the bed. He glanced at Kurt and saw him fixing himself in his pants and that made him blush. He grabbed one of his pillows and placed it between his legs.

"Yeah Leo?" He said, out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Leo played at the hem of his shirt.

"Uh.. Kurt was just giving me a massage." Blaine said, smiling.

"Okay- I'm tired..." Leo yawned and jumped off the bed. "Night, bubba. Night Kurt!" Leo exited, flipping his hair on the way.

"Your brothers a cockblock!" Kurt said into the pillow. Blaine snorted and grabbed his guitar.

"You ready?" He asked, playing twinkle twinkle little star.

"Yeah. Are- are you going to talk to your dad?" Kurt straightened his shirt, retucking it in his jeans. Blaine shook his head.

"No." And he left the room. Kurt grabbed Blaine's backpack full of clothes and followed after, closing Blaine's bedroom door behind him.

_**If you take me back  
Back to your place  
I'll try not to bother you I promise**_

Blaine strummed lightly on his guitar, staring out onto the water. He sat cross legged in front of Kurt, allowing him to run his hands through his curls. He was signing softly, just taking in the scenery of Lima Park. They were sitting next to the ponds, relaxing before the sun would set.

'**_Cause it's cold in here  
And I wish it was hot  
The sink's broke, it's leaking from the faucet_**

Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt pressed his lips to his head. He began to sing and play the guitar louder, attracting a few people, and one couple with kids. There was one person, Kurt saw, that looked at them disapprovingly. He shrugged them off an continued to run a hand through Blaine's curls.

**_And i'm fractured  
from the fall  
And i wanna go home  
But it takes two when it used to take one  
It takes two when it used to take only one_**

Kurt smiled at the few kids who came and sat by them, bopping their heads to the music.

**_I got a really good heart  
I just can't catch a break  
If i could i'd treat you like you wanted me to  
i promise  
But i'm fractured  
from the fall  
And i wanna go home  
I'm fractured  
from the fall  
And i wanna go home  
But it takes two when it used to take one  
It takes two when it used to take one  
It takes two when it used to take one  
It takes two when it used to take only one_**

Blaine played a little longer after he ended the song, and the people clapped. Blaine smiled at all of them, and waved at the kids as they left, the sun sinking into the sky.

"Blaine, you sing so amazing!" Kurt let him sit up, smiling at him. "You need to join our band."

"Eh, what if there's not a band. You guys said it yourself. No one really wanted it. Besides I don't think I'd have time for it, especially after dealing with my dad." Blaine handed Kurt the guitar so he could stand up and stretch. He looked across the park, noticing another couple on the otherwise of the playground at a different lake and grinned. Lover here was amazing.

"Well I guess.. But- I wrote this song for you, when you were still with Jared. Could I sing it?"

Blaine sat back down. "Sure sure! Go ahead." Kurt began to play, strumming the intro for at least a minute before he actually sang.

_**This is how it starts.  
Take your shoes off in the back of my van.  
Yeah my shirt looks so good,  
When it's just hanging off your back.**_

Blaine smiled, looking at Kurt, watching his fingers strum the guitar.

_**You said use your hands in my spare time  
I got one thing in common is this  
Tongue of mine you said.  
You've got a boyfriend anyway.  
You've got a boyfriend anyway.**_

_**So many minutes before I drop you off.  
All we seem to do is talk about  
Sex  
You've got a boyfriend anyway  
You've got a boyfriend anyway**_

_**I loved your friend when I saw his film  
He's got a funny face  
But I like that because he still looks cool  
You've got a boyfriend anyway  
You've got a boyfriend anyway.**_

Blaine looked at Kurt, smiling slightly. He could see the pain on his face when he was singing.

_**Now we're all in the bed in my room  
And I'm about to fill his shoes  
But you say no!  
You say no!**_

_**Does he take care of you?  
Or could I easily fill his shoes?  
But you say no  
You say no no no!**_

Kurt strummed at the guitar hard as he finished the song. He stopped and the park feel silent for a while, except for the occasional splashes the fish made.

"Kurt that was-"

"You don't know how much pain I was going thorough. The way you looked at him, I know we wouldn't be. But then- then you kissed me. And we had a connection. I- I knew it meant something. But it was true. You had a boyfriend, and all we did was have sex... At first I thought it was okay, but then- it got to the point where I couldn't take it. I didn't want to share you with someone else. When I saw you with Jared- it _killed_ me." Kurt looked panicked, staring at blaine in his hazel eyes. He clasped his hands together hard, trying to get through Blaine.

"Kurt-"

"Sorry, it's fine. I just got lost... We can go now?" Kurt took hold of Blaine guitar and started walking off in the direction on his truck. Blaine sighed, grabbing the blanket off the grass and jogged to catch up with his boyfriend. He grabbed Kurt's hand and noticed he was tensed up. He didn't relax UNTILL they exited the park and got in the car.

"Kiss?" Blaine asked, buckling in. Kurt turned the car on and glanced over at Blaine. "Please?" Blaine have him puppy dog eyes. Kurt snorted and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said. And Blaine didn't ask why, because he knew why. He knew they would talk it out sooner or later. All that mattered was that he and his boyfriend were okay.

* * *

This took longer than I expected to update! But after this one, I will be uploading three chapterS (12 13 and 14) on thanksgiving. And if I do so before, you guys are lucky. OH AND SHOULD THE BAND CONTINUE? REVIEW IN THE REVIEW SECTION WITH A YES OR NO AND MAYBE A REASON WHY?! LOVES


End file.
